The field of art to which this invention pertains is coating compositions made from aqueous epoxy dispersions.
Aqueous dispersions of Bisphenol A type epoxy resins which exhibit long term stability under ambient storage conditions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,044. Such stable dispersions are comprised of an aqueous medium having dispersed therein 50-70 weight percent of a self-emulsifying epoxy resin. The epoxy resin is made from 40-90 parts by weight of a diglycidyl ether of a dihydric phenol, 5-35 parts by weight of a dihydric phenol and 2-15 parts by weight of a diglycidyl ether of a polyoxyalkylene glycol, said epoxy resin having a molecular weight of about 500 to about 20,000. The dispersion can also contain 1-25 weight percent based on resin solids of a water-immiscible C.sub.8 -C.sub.20 aliphatic monoepoxide reactive diluent.